Nightly Routines
by Ravenous Lust
Summary: Itachi has a very disturbing rountine of watching Sasuke while Sasuke is asleep. Sasuke woke up, what's going to happen? SasuIta, Lemon, UCHIHACEST


**WARNING: Shounen-Ai (BOYxBOY love.) ****DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **_ItaSasu_

**A/N: Can whoever's reading this please visit my profile, I have a rather unusual question that I really want an answer to, but I can't seem to find it on the internet.**

Pieces Of ivory

xXx

I watch as beads of sweat form on his forehead, glistening as the moon casts it's light on him. His body convulsing in the most erotic way ever. His right hand clutching the sheets, his left grabbing something a little more important. I heard a moan escape his lips, and I gasped. It was torture.

He lay there, unaware of me standing here, asleep, and jerking himself off. I let my own hand wander down to my aching erection, as he arched his back and grunted. My lip quivered when he ejaculated under the covers, making them noticeably damp. I watched as he panted, and I couldn't help myself. I pumped quickly, knowing if he woke up... It wouldn't be a good thing. I gripped the doorframe, about to cum. I bit back a scream as I released into my hand. My knees nearly buckled.

After a minute, even though I was still panting, I used my cleaner hand to guide my down the darkened hallways, and back to my bedroom. Watching Sasuke touch himself in his sleep had become a daily routine.

Wake up, go to work, come home, wait until he was asleep, then sneak into his room.

It is not healthy, and I know that, but something about him turns me on. I often find my fingering myself, just thinking about him, any chance I got. He was distracting me from work, half the time I just made shit up as I went along. Thankfully my boss, Pein, favors me over the other workers at the office, otherwise I'd be in a shit load of trouble.

Pulling my covers down the bottom of the bed, I heard my door crack open. Sasuke didn't wake up, did he?

"Did you... Were you in my room?" A tiredness hung in his voice, something was so erotic about it that my cock became half-erect. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. Don't say anything!

"Well, were you?" Sort of slurring possibly? Whatever he was doing, it turned me on.

He walked towards me, with a slight swing in his steps. Swing? No that wasn't quite the word. Sway? That sounded a little girly... Seduction! Was he trying to seduce me?

"Hey, I asked you a question!" I bit my lip. He'd caught me before, only staring though, but for that alone I was given the silent treatment for two weeks.

"Yes." I sighed. Had I not told him, he would be even angrier at me. He walked to me, and kissed me. "Thought you did. By the way, you got cum on my carpet." I blushed. Not exactly what you'd expect from me, Itachi Uchiha, but I did. Thank god it wasn't noticeable in the dark.

He pulled my body flush against his, and grinded his hips against mine. Oh god! My used-to-be-half-erect-cock was now fully erect and throbbing. It was worse than standing in the doorway of his room watching him jerking off, because this time I couldn't just reach down and grab my own erection.

He moved behind me, and pushed his cock onto to my ass, and moaned. I didn't care anymore, it hurt too much not to! I slid my hand in my pants, and grabbed my cock. He noticed this, and pulled my hand away. "No." After he said this I whined. He pulled my pants down, and his own. When his pants fell to the floor I turned around. He questioned me, but stopped when my mouth sheathed his erection. I swirled my tongue around it, hearing a moan escaping his lips. I wanted to hear more.

Bobbing my head a little, he moaned louder and longer. When he was about to cum, I stopped. Where would the fun be in that? Cumming before I even had any fun?

I removed my mouth, and he whimpered. He flipped me over, not hesitating to slam into me. I screamed silently, as his hand was covering my mouth.

When he started moving around, I moaned. It hurt so bad, then felt so good! He pushed in deeper, and hit a bundle of nerves.

I saw stars, and was not held back from screaming, his hand was not on my mouth any longer. Then he slammed into it again, and again, and again, making me want to cum so badly.

He snaked his hand from my neck down to my cock. Fisting it, he pumped. My prostate being hit and getting jerked off was enough to make me cum, splattering all over the bed underneath us. Soon after he came inside me, giving me another wave of pleasure.

I climbed up onto the bed, but he grabbed my leg. "Oh hell no! We're not finished just yet! I've been wanting to do this forever!" He flipped me over onto my back, and slammed into my again. Even though he had just stretched me significantly, it still hurt when he did.

Now he knew where my prostate was, and was taking advantage of this.

I was, I had been, I still am, at a loss for words. Every thing he did was perfect. Slamming hard, but not to the point of bruising me on contact, deep, and fast, but not break neck speed. And his stamina was pretty good.

Picking up his pace by the tiniest bit, he came into me before I had cum, and collapsed on me. Jerking myself off, I came too. He didn't pull out though, and I liked that.

Savoring the our first, although technically second, time.

He did not pull out, but instead moved us into the bathroom, and drew a bath.

"You'll need it. Tomorrow you'll be really sore, you know." I sighed. It may have been my first time with Sasuke, but it wasn't my first time. Kisame was the first to top me, but wasn't the first either. A guy named Deidara was my first, looked a lot like a girl. Both being coworkers is a little awkward at times, but we push it aside.

He started pushing into me, gently, but it was very agonizing. I was already sore, but that's not the bad thing. I was erect. AGAIN. I wanted him so badly, so I pushed myself farther onto him. He groaned, thrusting upward. He cupped my balls, and squeezed them a little hard, but it made me moan nonetheless. I was tired, too tired to keep myself from cumming to soon, and I came on Sasuke's hand, but he wasn't too far off.

He came inside my again, barely a minute after I had. I felt a little embaressed that I couldn't hold it longer, especially because I was older. But he smiled and kissed me regardless.

It felt so odd. Kisame didn't cuddle. Deidara, even being the Uke he is didn't cuddle. But Sasuke did.

Sasuke pulled out Itachi, and then pulled Itachi up by his side.

"It's really comfy laying with you, I could fall asleep right here." I smiled. When was the last time I had sex, then actually slept with them? Kisame was always just quickies in the office, and Deidara was... A drunken mistake made in college, but the mistake wasn't something to shun yourself over, if anything, it was the kind of mistake you really don't if happened.

xXx

The next morning, I had woken up, and found myself back in bed, arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist. "I love you." He says to me. A first real I Love You that meant something. "I love you too." I kissed his neck.

I have to call in sick today!


End file.
